An Irish Love Story
by Tangled4ever
Summary: A series of oneshots for the movie Leap Year. Lots of Anna/Declan fluff.
1. Wedding Day Jitters

**Hello! This is the first one-shot in my Irish Love Story series. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Declan wasn't good at weddings. But what happens when it's his own?**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Wedding Day Jitters**

Declan breathed deeply and straightened his tie. Today was the day he'd been waiting for for the last 4 weeks. Today was his and Anna's wedding day.

Declan could feel his hands growing slightly clammy as he put on his tux. He'd never been good at weddings. What if he messed up his own? Anna meant the world to him. If he spoiled their wedding day, he knew he would never forgive himself.

He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a small piece of paper with his vows written on it. He and Anna had decided to write their own vows, and he was quite afraid he'd end up forgetting his.

It wasn't that he was getting cold feet, it was just that he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Declan sighed, but then noticed something in the drawer the piece of paper had been in. Sitting in the drawer was a small black velvet pouch. Declan picked up the pouch and opened it, letting the small round coin fall into his hand.

A smile spread across his face as he remembered the moment when he first saw that coin. Since then, that coin had become his lucky charm. After all, it helped pave his way to Anna.

Declan slipped the coin into his pocket and smiled, knowing that he could do this. He walked out of his room and turned up at the church right on time. And when he saw Anna in her beautiful white gown and her bridal veil, any remaining doubts in his mind were gone. He was hers, and she was his, and they would love each other for eternity.

And even though he briefly forgot his vows and spilt some wine on the hem of Anna's dress (which earned him an adorable laugh and a kiss from his new wife), and his 'classic' car broke down a good 10 minutes away from the hotel... it was the best day of his life.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**There we go! Hope you liked that. Please review! ;)**


	2. His Treasure

**Hello! This is the second story in my Leap Year series, hope you like it!**

**Summary: Declan finds Anna sitting outside in the middle of the night. But what is she doing out there?**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**His Treasure**

Anna sat outside on the front porch, wearing her dressing gown over her pyjamas, feeling the gentle cool breeze blow against her face. Actually, it was kind of cold and made her shiver, but she needed to get some fresh air.

"There you are!" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Anna turned and smiled at the handsome Irishman behind her. "Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up and noticed my wife missin' so I decided to look around for you," he replied. "Mind if I join you?"

Anna smiled and shook her head. Declan sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"A little late to be sittin' out here lookin' pretty, isn't it?" Declan joked.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny!" Anna replied sarcastically, playfully elbowing him in the side.

Declan chuckled, before giving her a more serious look, "Anna, love, why are you out here?"

"I..." Anna began, then sighed, "I just needed some fresh air."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Anna simply nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Anna nodded again, "Remember when you asked me what I would save if my apartment caught fire and I only had 60 seconds to get out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I dreamt that the pub was on fire and we only had 60 seconds to get out. I got trapped in one of the rooms and I couldn't get out! I kept calling out 'Declan, help!' but there was no sign of you and I ended up passing out from the smoke."

"I'm sorry, love," Declan replied, holding her closer towards him.

"It's okay, but, Declan..." Anna sighed. "If our inn was on fire and we only had 60 seconds, what would you take?"

"Why?"

"It's just that, when I set off the fire alarm to test Jeremy, the first thing he did was run for the electronics," Anna explained. "I guess I'm just curious what you'd take."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Declan replied. "I definitely wouldn't race to grab the electronics! No, I'd grab somethin' much more valuable... My most prized possession, the one most important thing in my life, my treasure..."

"What's that?" Anna asked, slightly fearful of his reply.

Declan slipped a hand under her chin, and tilted her head up slightly. He looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled, "You."

"Really?"

"Of course love," Declan replied in the crisp Irish accent she loved so much. "I'd die without you!"

Anna smiled, and gazed deep into his eyes. Declan smiled back, before leaning in and placing a loving kiss on her lips.

Declan rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, Anna!"

"I love you too, Declan!" she whispered back. Declan placed a couple more soft kisses on her lips before asking, "So, you ready to come back inside?"

Declan received a smile and a sleepy nod from the girl next to him, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their room, but by the time he got there, Anna was fast asleep.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know! ;)**


	3. Middle Names

**Hello again! Thank you to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Summary: Anna tries to figure out Declan's middle name. Can he keep it a secret?**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Middle Names**

A small smile crept onto Anna's face at the soft touch of her husband's lips on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at him. "Good morning, you."

"Mornin', Bob," Declan replied with a cheeky smile. "Sweet dreams?"

"Yeah... You?"

"Yeah, but being with you is _much_ sweeter," Declan smiled, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Declan O'Callaghan, you stop that right n-" the words died in her mouth as something suddenly dawned on her.

"Anna? You okay, love?" Declan asked in a concerned voice.

"I just realised something," Anna stated.

Declan raised an eyebrow at her, curious to see where this was going. "Yeah? And what might that be?"

Anna answered him with a slightly evil grin, "You never _did_ tell me your middle name..."

Declan couldn't hold back a laugh, "Alright then, I'll tell you..."

This time it was Anna who raised an eyebrow. Declan grinned wickedly at her, "...if you can guess it."

"Very well," Anna replied as Declan climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. After getting dressed and having breakfast with Declan, Anna headed straight for her laptop, earning her a smirk from Declan, before he made his way to the kitchen.

For the next couple of hours, Anna searched through a website of Irish boys' names, and once she had found a few good ones, she made her way downstairs to question Declan. He was standing at the counter, talking to Donal, Joe and Seamus.

"Hey, love," Declan smiled at her, giving her a kiss. "Figured it out yet?"

Anna pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket, "I've got some guesses."

"Well?" Declan grinned.

"Is it... Eric?"

Declan made the sound of a quiz show buzzer, "Wrong."

"What are you trying to guess?" Donal asked.

"Declan's middle name," Anna replied.

"So," Declan smirked. "What are your other attempts?"

"Stanley?"

"Nope."

"Lucas?"

"Negative."

"Aidan?"

"No."

"Thomas?"

"Not even close."

"Wayne?" Anna asked hopefully.

Declan gave her a look, "Tell me you're not serious."

"Don't worry. I'll get it eventually," Anna replied confidently.

"That's what you think," Declan mumbled, walking away.

"Psst, Anna," Seamus hissed, taking a sip of his beer.

Anna leaned over the counter, "Yes?"

"Just a heads up... try looking for something starting with 'm'," he whispered, placing his glass back on the counter.

"Thank you," Anna beamed, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off in the direction of her and Declan's room.

Declan smiled as he watched her go, and walked back to the counter.

"I've said it once, but I'll say it again..." Joe chuckled. "You definitely got yourself a keeper, Dekko."

"I know," Declan replied proudly, before giving Seamus a playfully stern look. "Which is why Seamus had better not get any ideas."

"And why would I?" Seamus replied, an equal playfulness in his voice.

"I know firsthand what Anna's kiss can do to you," Declan smiled, showing off the gold wedding band on his finger.

Meanwhile, Anna sat on her bed, going through the 'm' section of another website on baby names with a fine tooth comb.

She was still thinking about it when she and Declan settled in for the night.

"So, did you figure it out?" Declan asked.

"Is it Matthew?"

"Nope," Declan replied, popping the 'p' sound.

"How about Michael?"

"Sorry. Wrong again, love."

"In that case, no," Anna replied.

"Ha! I win!" Declan laughed.

"I guess you do," Anna sighed and rolled on her side, facing away from him.

Declan chuckled, before leaning close to his wife's ear and whispering one small word, "Martin."

Anna rolled over to face him and gave him a confused look, "What?"

"My middle name. It's Martin," Declan replied, pulling her into his arms.

Anna closed her eyes and smiled, "It's nice."

Declan smiled as Anna nuzzled her head against his chest, "Glad you think so."

Anna replied with a sleepy yawn. Declan chuckled softly, and wrapped the duvet around his lover, before letting her rest her head on his chest. "Sweet dreams, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too, Declan Martin O'Callaghan," Anna whispered, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**There we go! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
